This Is Love
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Billie is depressed after Christy and Phoebe is worried. Piper is interfering and Paige is moving out. Valkyries visit and people fall in love. PHILLIE


"PHOEBE! PAIGE! PIPER!" came from the attic of the Halliwell Manor. It was currently 7:51 in the morning exactly seven months after the Charmed Ones vanquished the Triad and Christy, who was the 'Ultimate Power' along with her younger sister. The sister in question was the girl yelling for the Charmed Ones from the attic. "GET UP HERE, QUICK!" Billie Jenkins was blone haired and blue eyed, around five foot six inches and she had a reasonable build for a twenty year old. She was suddenly thrown over a table covered in potion making tools and ingredients and all came crashing to the floor.  
"Where are the Charmed Ones?!" screamed the leader of the two attackers. The were both blonde, the leader with shoulder length hair and the other with hair half way down her back. They had big green pendants hanging around their necks bound by leather and their outfits looked as if were made from light and dark brown leather. The two of them were both covered in injuries, but only the leader was standing. The other attacker was doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach and appeared to be in real pain.

Turning over and groaning in the process, Billie moved onto all fours as her assailant prepared to strike again as Piper and Paige came running in. Piper had most likely come from her sons' rooms and Paige probably from her husband, Henry's, apartment. "Piper, freeze them!" exclaimed Billie, loud enough for the eldest witch in the room to hear her. Piper Halliwell did not have to be told twice, seeing as she had been a witch for the past nine years and froze home invaders on instinct.

Paige helped her charge up from the mess that was once a table, cauldron, ingredients and vials as Piper took a closer look at the strangers. "Paige..." Piper drifted off when she realized who they were.

"They're Valkyries. The same ones from when we visited Valhalla. I wonder what happened to them-" mused Paige, out loud before she was cut off.

"Yeah, and why they attacked me!" ordered Billie, who was mostly pissed off because the potion she had been working on for the past four days was now ruined and she would have to start anew.

Piper unfroze the heads of the Valkyries and the one of the floor screamed in pain as the one who stood straigh whipped her head around to face the girl. "Mist, are you okay? How bad is it?" screamed the leader, getting another scream in response. Seeing the pain that Mist was in, Piper unfroze her completely and rolled onto her side, barely concious and aware, as Phoebe, the middle sister, walked into the room after hearing the screams.

"What the hell happened in here?!" she asked, shocked to see the two Valkyries who had held her brother-in-law captive for weeks in her attic.

"Piper! Unfreeze me, please! I have to help her!" screamed the leader.

"Phoebe, help Mist up and take her downstairs. Get Wyatt to heal her," explained Piper, watching as Phoebe did as she was told. She took Mist into Piper and Leo's bedroom before getting Wyatt from his room. Paige orbed the attic door closed before Piper unfroze the final Valkyrie.

"Freyja, what happened? What are you doing here?" asked Piper, who had a connection with the Valhallian Queen, back from when she herself was a Valkyrie and they had to save Leo.

"The entire island was attacked. By demons, I am sure, but who or what kind, we don't know. Few Valkyries survived the attack, all the warriors were killed and Mist is badly hurt. You saw that yourself," explained Freyja. "Kara, was in on it. Lately, she has disagreed with every little decision made."

"Billie, go check on Mist and Phoebe. If Wyatt healed her properly, they should be back up here by now," said Piper, still looking at Freyja who was almost on the verge of breaking down on the couch in the attic.

The young witch stumbled down the flight of stairs and into Piper's room to see Wyatt sitting in Phoebe's lap and an a golden glow emitting from the four year olds hands.

"Is she okay, Phoebe?" asked Billie, walking quietly into the room and laying a hand on the older girls shoulder.

Billie could feel Phoebe melt into her touch before going rigid and removed her hand instantly.

"She won't heal properly. Probably like a demon, only one half can be healed. I'm thinking she was attacked by something magical and her Valkyrie side is healed, all because pf magic, but-" Phoebe explained, but was cut off.

"Her human side won't heal," finished Billie. "I'll go let Piper and Paige know, then I'm outta here."

She told the older witches and watched Freyja practically sprint down to Mist to hold her. Anyone who walked into the room at that particular moment in time would've thought the two girls to be a couple.

Billie left the Manor without another word. After her sister, Christy, died, Billie went back to UC Berkley to complete the courses she dropped out of and Piper hired her as a day manager for P3 so she could afford college since her parents died and it gave the young girl something to do when she wasn't at school or out demon hunting with the Charmed Ones.

---------------

Her classes had finished just under an hour ago and Billie was back at the Manor for a quick bite to eat before heading out to work at P3. She left her books and homework on the table in the foyer and headed into the kitchen to get some food.

Sitting at the table was Freyja, a glass of water in her hands, and dry tear tracks marking her smooth skin.

"Are you okay?" asked Billie, her tone of voice quiet and wary.

"Yes. Thank you. Look...Billie. I am sorry for attacking you before. It was in an instinct reaction from being attacked in Valhalla. I apologize for my actions,'' said Freyja. Billie had already sat down next to her during her apology.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Billie. "Is your friend okay?"

"She should be fine," answered Freyja.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Freyja,'' said Billie, giving the Valkyrie a tight, forced smile and got up from the table, turning around to the kitchen door. She spotted Phoebe watching them from the doorway. Not wanting a Valkyrie to become suspicious, Billie recovered quickly and pushed past Phoebe to go upstairs to change for work.

Billie's room in the Manor was conveniently Phoebe's old one and she was walking aroun in a bra and her jeans without the door shut completely. When it creaked open, she spun around to see Phoebe, leaning against the door frame quietly. The 20 year old turned back to her closet, ignoring Phoebe.

Walking quietly towards the younger witch after shutting the door fully, Phoebe slipped her cool, soft hands around the waist of the girl in front of her, giving Billie goosebumps across her skin as she leaning into the embrace.

"Pheebs..." started Billie, as a kiss was placed on her neck.

"We have to talk," whispered the older girl.

She slid her hands from around Billie's waist and took a few small steps back, but was slightly surprised when Billie spun around to face her and wrapped her own arms around Phoebe. They stood there, Billie in her bra and jeans, arms around each other until someone on the other side of the door decided to knock on it and interrupt them. They pulled away just as it opened and Piper's head popper out from behind it.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, looking at the tension in the room.

"I was just getting ready for work," replied Billie, slipping her black shirt on, buttoning it up and grabbing her notebooks filled with P3 stuff, before walking out.

"Bye,' said Piper and Phoebe, Phoebe quieter than her sister.

Piper turned back to Phoebe, a calm look on her face. "Just so you know, we need you upstairs."

"Fine. But just so you know, I HATE you right now," replied Phoebe, before going after Billie. 


End file.
